Hari bahagia
by Ayukka Hyuuga
Summary: Setelah sekian lama hinata menunggu naruto akhirnya mereka besama .. hari hari di lewati oleh nya dengan perasaan yang amat bahagia .. tak terasa dua hari lagi mereka akan menikah .. hinata gugup,malu takut,bahagia,dan juga sedih .. entah bagaimana perasaan itu muncul dalam diri hinata .. begitupun dengan naruto ..


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : NaruHina

Rated : M

Warning : typo , lemon , OOT, dan masih banyak lagi :3

"Hinata .. tunggu .. hei .. tunggu aku ." teriak sahabatnya yang bernama –Sakura- itu. Hinata pun berbalik arah dan melihat sahabatnya itu yang tengah berlari kearahnya .

"Ss.. Sakura?". Hinata sedikit terkejut

"Hosh.. hosh.. kau ini kupanggil beberapa kali tak menoleh menoleh". Jawab sakura cemberut,hinata hanya nyengir tak merasa berdosa.

"Gomennee sakura.. aku tak mendengarnya,ohh yaa tadi kau memanggulku ada apa?" tanya hinata antusias kepada sakura

"Okke jadi begini." Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas "kenapa kau sejarang jarang sekali keluar rumah .. dan kenapa kau tadi berlari .. sepertinya ada sesuatu?" tanya sakura

"Aku hari ini sibuk sekali karena harus membantu ayah yang sedang membedahi rumah .. jadi aku tak sempat untuk keluar rumah" tegas hinata

"Lalu?"

"Nani sakura ?" tanya hinata bingung

"Huufftt hinata kau ini .. aku beum tahu jawabannmu atas pertanyaanku yang kedua" jawab sakura bosan.

"Etto .. aku tadi berlali karena aku bertemu dengan naruto-kun .. dia mengajakku kencan malam ini di taman akademi." Jawab hinata malu-malu pada sahabatnya itu .. sakura yang mendengarnya terbelalak seakan tak percaya pada omongannya hinata

"Aa .. apa aku tak salah dengar .. apa itu benar hinata?" tanya sakura untuk meyakinkan dirinya lagi.

"I .. Iya sakura itu benar." Jawab hinata dengan malu malu.

"Astaga aku tak percaya naruto akan mengajakmu kencan .. ekhemm apa kau menerimanya ..?" tanya sakura menggoda hinata .. hinata pun mengangguk yang berarti itu jawabannya "ya" .. sakura senang sekali, akhirnya sahabatnya bisa berkencan dengan naruto _'akhirnya naruto telah menyadari bahwa hinata mencintainya .. baguslah' ._ gumam sakura dalam hati .. dan tersenyum pada hinata .

"Baiklaah .. semoga kencanmu indah yaa hinata .. ohh yaa aku harus pergi karena ada urusan dengan tsunade baachan .. daah hinata .. semoga harim menyenangkan .." teriak sakura yang berlari melambaikan tangannya . hinata hanya tersenyum hangat pada sakura .. sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi sakura telah berlari dan mengurungkan niatnya itu .

—⃝—

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pulkul 16.30 terlihat gadis indigo itu sedang menata rambutnya yang indah itu di depan kaca, tiba tiba suara ketukkan pintu mengagetkannya.

"Hinata .. kau sedang apa .. cepat turun ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu ..?" teriak sang laki-laki paruh baya yakni ayah hinata –Hiashi Hyuuga- .

"Baik ayah .. aku akan turun tunggulah 10 menit lagi" . jawab hinata

"Baiklah ayah tunggu di ruang tamu". Hiashi pun beranjak pergi ke bawah dan mendapati seorang pria sedang berdiri di depan pintu .. "Hei naruto kemarilah .. silahkan duduk aku akan membuatkana teh untukmu dan sambil ,enunggu hinata bersiap siap " perintah hiashi pada naruto, nnaruto pun masuk kedalam rumah hyuuga itu dan berkata "Biklah paman .."

Mereka berdua seang berbincang – bincang entah sedang membicarakan apa yang membuat hiashi itu masalah penting, tak berapa lama hinata turun ke bawah dan mendapati ayahnya sedan berbicara dengan seseorang .. hinatapun mempercepat langkahnya dan menemukan naruto .. ' _kenapa naruto-kun menjemputku jam segini ..'_ gumam hinata dalam hati

"Kau sudah siap ..?" tanya naruto pada hinata,

"Ya .. " . jawab hinata kemudian tersenyum

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo berangkat" naruto beranjak dari kursinya "Paman terimakasih sudah mengizinkan putrimu berjalan bersamaku" .. hiashi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada mereka berdua

"Hinata jangan lupa pakai mantelmu agar kau tidak kedinginan " . "Baik ayah"

TBC

Maaf kalo kurang sregg di hai kalian .. maklum saya author baru disini .. mohon koreksinya yaa guys .. di tunggu reviewnya see youu :* ^^


End file.
